It is not always what it seems
by larutanrepuss
Summary: John finally tells Sherlock how he feels. Johnlock kiss.


It is not always what it seems

 ** __**

 ** _A.N. This is my first ever fanfiction, hope you'll enjoy! Please review!_**

"Sherlock, can I talk to you?" John asked hesitantly.

The detective clearly saw that something was up with his friend. He had seen John sad before. He'd obviously seen him angry, mostly because of him. He'd seen him happy when he would play with little Rosie. Sherlock has been through hell and back with John and he could have sworn that he knew him like the back of his hand. Yet, the expression on John's face was one he's never seen before. He seemed concerned, yet not sad. There was clearly a lot going on in John's mind at the moment and Sherlock couldn't quite figure out what his friend was thinking about, which began to make him wonder about his cleverness.

"Sure John." the tall man answered.

John stayed silent for a while, confused. He wasn't quite sure how to say things. He had prepared a little speech, he had imagined this conversation a thousand times in his mind, but it never seemed to be perfect.

Seeing his friend like that, not saying a word, made Sherlock wonder. What was it that he wanted to tell him but couldn't seem to get the nerve to say? Then Sherlock had flash.

"It's cancer isn't it? You're sick? Ah, it's always cancer. Both of my grand-fathers died of cancer, one of them before I was even born. What a shame. I heard he was a great man. You know I did notice you were a little off during our recent investigations. I didn't say anything, but now that you mention it, it had to be because you're sick. I'm guessing cancer because –"

"Would you just shut up? Once, Sherlock, for once please just shut up. You always do that. You always start talking really fast just so people think you're cool, but please, let me do the talking." John interrupted abruptly.

Sherlock stayed silent.

"There is something I need to say and it's really difficult for me to say it and I've been preparing for this moment for a long time and I don't want you to interrupt me because then you will ruin everything like you always do because you're the great Sherlock Holmes and you're so clever with your stupid hat and your stupid coat –"

"You think my coat is stupid?" Sherlock asked gloomily.

"No, no I like your coat, but that's not the point, don't interrupt me. This is a really difficult subject and –"

"Well if it's not cancer then I don't know what it is." Sherlock said.

"I love you, you idiot!" finally shouted John.

The smaller man started to feel dizzy. This was far from the conversation he had pictured in his head. Sherlock was standing very still and was, what it seemed from John's point of you, not even breathing.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, say something!" John said quietly, holding back tears.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Sherlock finally asked.

"Really? Of all things, that's what you choose to say?" John answered angrily.

"Well I love you too John, I thought that was fairly obvious" replied the detective.

Sherlock saw John's eyes open wide and his pupils dilate. He couldn't help but smile at his flat mate.

"John, I love you. Always have, always will. Since the first time that's we met. I was waiting for you to be ready to give us a chance. After Mary passed, I didn't know when you would open you heart to someone else, especially someone as damaged as I am. And I know I'm a jerk sometimes, _most of the time_ , but if you give me a chance, I know I can make you very happy John. And if you don't stop me now I'm going to kiss you now" said Sherlock really fast.

The tall man then leaned in and pressed a gentle and tender kiss on his _more than_ friend's lips. Hips lips were warm and beautiful and Sherlock added this moment in a special place in his mind palace.

Sherlock broke the kiss and started to walk towards the door.

"Dinner?" he asked.

John answered by a shy smile and nod, still incredulous of what had just happened.

Both man got down the stairs in order to get their coats.

"You really thought I was going to tell you I had cancer?" John asked amusingly.

"It's always cancer John" Sherlock answered.

"Well not always, apparently" replied John.

Sherlock gave his now boyfriend an amused look and led the way out of the flat.


End file.
